


Tulang Rusuk

by aRaRaNcHa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRaRaNcHa/pseuds/aRaRaNcHa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku tidak pernah dengar. Aku hanya mau dengar… kalau kau itu berasal dari tulang rusukku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulang Rusuk

Ia sudah tahu bahwa cinta ini  **tragedi**. Seharusnya tidak terjadi, karena ini di luar nalar, tidak masuk akal, bahkan tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun yang kini berada di medan perang.

Jangankan memikirkan orang lain, bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri saja mungkin hanya ada dalam teori.

Ia sudah tahu bahwa cinta ini hanya  **angan-angan**. Seharusnya hanya ada dalam ucapan, tidak dalam hati, karena ini tidak dapat dimengerti, bahkan untuk seorang tikus jalanan seperti dirinya yang hanya memikirkan cara bertahan hidup.

Jangankan untuk mencintai orang lain, belajar untuk tidak membenci dirinya saja hampir mendekati mustahil.

**進撃の巨人**   **© Isayama Hajime**

“ _Ne_ , Ymir.”

Wanita berkulit gelap itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang beberapa menit lalu berusaha ia tutup. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena dihantui mimpi buruk. Konsekuensinya, sekarang ia sangat mengantuk.

Christa Renz tengah mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika Ymir juga melakukan hal yang sama, jarak wajahnya dengan wanita yang baru saja ia bangunkan itu hanya beberapa sentimeter. Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang hampir tidak pernah luntur dari wajah bak sang dewi itu kecuali jika ia sedang cemas atau ketakutan.

"Hum?" jawab Ymir akhirnya setelah dapat mengendalikan emosi—dan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Christa polos.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ymir ketus.

"M-maaf…"

"Lupakan saja."

Ymir menguap tidak peduli ketika Christa sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya. Pertanyaannya sekarang;  _apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis ini_?

"Apa?" tanya Ymir akhirnya, setelah Christa memandanginya beberapa menit.

"Ti-tidak."

Alis Ymir bertaut, “Jadi kau membangunkanku hanya untuk dipandangi?”

Christa tertawa kecil, tentu saja ini Ymir; Ymir-nya, yang ketus dan egois. Gadis itu lantas memegang pipi Ymir dengan lembut, membuat wajah wanita di hadapannya terasa panas.

"Aku teringat sesuatu…"

"…apa… itu?" tanya Ymir, akhirnya menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Tentang tulang rusuk."

"Hah?"

"Jadi… kau pasti pernah dengar, kalau kita, para gadis, berasal dari tulang rusuk para pri—”

"Tidak pernah dengar," sanggah Ymir cepat.

Christa tampak kecewa, ia ingin sekali membagi cerita ini pada Ymir, namun tampaknya wanita itu sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk mendengar apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Itu saja?"

"U-umm…" Christa mengangguk pelan sekali.

Ymir terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menarik Christa ke dalam pelukannya dan mengacak lembut rambut gadis itu. Detik berikutnya, telinganya berada sangat dekat sekali dengan bibir Ymir.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar. Aku hanya mau dengar… kalau kau itu berasal dari tulang rusukku," ujarnya cuek, lantas bersandar lagi pada batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

Wajah Christa memanas.

"Ymir!" serunya lembut sebelum memeluk wanita itu erat-erat.

Peduli apa dengan kata orang. Peduli apa kalau misalnya cinta ini hanya tragedi dan angan-angan. Mereka hanya tahu satu hal; Ymir membutuhkan Christa dan Christa membutuhkan Ymir.

Kalau harus mati suatu saat nanti; bagi Ymir, jantungya berdetak untuk Christa dan bagi Christa, darahnya mengalir untuk Ymir.

Sesederhana itu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk yang menyukai Ymir/Christa. Yah, kurang lebih saya mau mengakui kalau saya susah move-on dari pairing ini. Dan ini adalah pairing F/F yang pertama saya ship. Settingnya abstrak. Silahkan Anda bayangkan sendiri~


End file.
